A Land Down Under Tale
by Jack Russel
Summary: The Undertale crew go on an adventure Australian style. Undertale attended a large crowd with lots of parties adventure and the use of the game but also tragic and sad. It would be something like spirit even after some time.
**A Land Down Under Tale**

 **Austrila in the Future**

THe skelingitons were having a barbie with all their freinds and beers not warms beers but cold beers. Mike the skelington and his wife shelia had invided all the neigboorhodd for a barbie.

Mike had bean keeping his beer cold in the pouch of his pet knageroo. THen the hunter Dave came in "G'day mate I've been hunting Dingos in the outback and I fort a tougth wallabi it almost took my arm off" Dave said "Crikey mate I just rode the kangaroo her from work to make up the barbie but you had a real hard time mate i'll give you a bear" Mike said and gave Steve a fosters bear.

Then the musain nigboor John came over with his digarydoo and stated playing. Then Mike put the srimps on the barbie and cook them. He was busy cooking so did not see the funel web spider behind him. "Look out mate" Dave shouted and Mike turned around to sea the spider. "We've got a live one hear" said Mike "G'day mate can I have a bear" said the spider said. "No spiders aren't alowed hear" said mike "You are racist" said the spider and leat. "That was a close one" said John and cept play the digarooydoo.

"John look out it's a croc" Dave shouted and there was a crocadile right behind Dave just about to eat him, the crocadile ate John. "Ill handle this" said Dave and he pull of his shirt and wressled the crocadile.

All the peole came to watch the fight as it was the national sport. Dave was is the campion of Crocdile wressling and had lots of mussles. Dave wressled the Crocdile? to deaf and John was free. "That was a real close one" John said and kept playing his digaskrydood.

Than after more beers and relaxing an idea happned "lets go surfing" siad Mike. So they headed to the beach to surf. But as their down is in the middle of a dessert they had to take the 4x4. They put the barbie in the back and drove.

They got to the beach and did surfing and sports and fun time. The did many drangerous waves which got hard each time until they were ridding a sunami the slami was dagurs but with surfing the sent it away. "We sent it away and safe the world" said Mike. Than they wernt back to the barbie.

It was good.

Then a bibg partie stated and all had fun. Bears were givien to all and shrip as well. Than a kawailla came and joind in. Drinking and there was so many Kangeroos parked that the lots was full. A Kolala arrived and stated doing crasy dancing that was also cute and all ere impressed by this.

Then a the kangroo boxing started and all putr there bets on who whoad whin and it was a close tie but a Kangaroo won and it was nto the one that had bean pridicted to win by the octapus so the costapus was eaten the barbie.

Than the poltiction who was running for election came. "G'day My anem is Frank Seklington I'm you man. I'm going to make this election and give pepole good things" Frank Skelington said. "Frank Skelington is a man of us vote for him" said a guy "he's a guy I'd like to have a beer with" said another guy. "I'm just an advarge guy like all of you" said Frank Skelgton but really he was evil and planning to commit Genocide which is he wants to be ellected.

So the next weak it was the ealctions and Frank Skellington was made president. "I am President now it is time for me to start Gencoide!" Frank Skelington siad and nuked France "Sucla blugh" a France guy siad. Than Frank Seklingtopn stared taking the pepole he didnt like and having them all killed by badmen. Jack Sekington than made varius that he used to wipe out millions and he had billions exiucted.

Jack SKelington was is a badman and made all the dicators look like a good pepole. He invited and took over all of south amreica, Aantarica, Spain. Itlly, Japan and made millions kill.

He moved into a palace made of seklligtons and was the king of the evil.

Than he treid to make himself world emprorer and planed to blow up the moon it was too much. So China, Russia, New Zeland, North and Soth Korea, Germaty, Brazzil, Iran, the north pole, iceland, Abanina, Turkey, Sweedon, Norway, Plonad, Scoltland, Lapland, and Ireland invaded and took him out.

Than he was tried and convicited of being evil and stentanced to hell.

 **OR**

Frank Seklington invaded all antions on earth and made Genocide everhwere and become emporer of all the earth. Ruling in blood and evils as the king of darness. But it wasnt enough so than invaded mars and kill all the martiians, than Venus, Pluto and NEptune. He would soon rule the universe from his blood and skull place. He drank from his skull galses and luthed with evil.

What is the real ending you dicded casue it depends if you take the evil path or the good path to resaolve this situartion.

 **The End**

 **Awsome Authors Notes** : I havnt played Undertale yet as I couldn't affored it cause I spent all my money on the Sims 4 and expansion packs and sofwhere online. I heard that it is a really bad game to spoil as it would ruin surpsises so I didn't watch any let's plays or read stuff about it online. But I still want to rite fanfic about it so I did anyway.

I dont know much about Undertale only that there are skelingtons and you can do Genocide, so I made fanfic on this info. But that wasnt enouth and than I no that I dont no much about Asutrila too so I watch films about Austrilia to get info and then I combine the two cause land down under and undertale.

So this is how fanfiction is made.


End file.
